Peter and the Painter
by Amara Johnson
Summary: Peter has not visited the Darling resident in many years. He visits again to find...an orphanage? a painter? Ren Darling enters his life. Will this girl stay with him for good? Can he keep her? Or will she leave him just like Wendy and Jane?
1. Enchantment

I do not own any characters in this story (with the exception of Ren)

Ren

One particularly cold summer evening, a girl of 14 (rather small for her age though) slept beneath a window. Her name was Ren, granddaughter of Jane and great granddaughter to Wendy Moira Angela Darling. As was said, Ren was small for her age with shoulder length brown hair and glasses. Not so long ago she had been listening to her mother tell stories. Not just any stories either. The tales of Peter Pan. After hearing the stories ending Ren had begun to cry uncontrollably. She felt so sorry for Peter! "_That poor boy!_" she cried, "_He always ends up alone!_" after much crying and consolation from her mother Ren fell into a trouble-free sleep. This all took place several years ago when the girl was about nine. It was the first time she had heard the story. And the last. After she had fallen asleep, she awoke to the sounds of her mother screaming. As she ran downstairs she heard the yells and cries of both her mother and elder sister Allie. As she skidded into the kitchen, she was greeted with a horrible sight. Her mother, covered in blood lying at her fathers feet. He held her sister Allie by her golden hair and laughed drunkenly out into the night. "_STOP FATHER STOP PLEASE!!!!_" she wailed as she ran at him. She had not seen the kitchen knife clutched in his fist. He swung at her, making a gash that ran from her stomach to her left shoulder. She screamed in pain. Though the wound was not deep enough to be fatal she felt as though her entire being was on fire. Her father swung the knife around again but did not hit Ren. Ren was showered in blood. But not hers. '_Who's?_' she wondered sickened by the thought. She was not left in question for long. Her sisters body joined her mother's. Ren looked on in horror as the life left their bodies. "_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!_" she screamed. Even as she heard the sirens and saw her father flee she felt a part of her soul crumple and die along with her sister and mother. Apparently a neighbor had heard the ruckus and had called the cops. Her father, now in jail and her mother and sister dead, Ren was left quite alone. She was put in an orphanage called _The Darling Home, _her grandmother Jane had opened it soon after she turned 30. Ren's parents had run it after her grandmothers death. Her father soon after, took on another job. He had then began drinking when his boss pressured him. He became quite violent and mean afterwards. Finally he had gone too far. Ren had never thought she would become an orphan herself. After the ordeal, Ren had forgotten the stories of Peter Pan and had turned a deaf ear to all stories and fantasies. Or so she thought. Unconscious in her dreams, Ren flew and flew over mountains and valleys and over her town. She had visited many a place in her dreams. She had never quite stopped believing as Jane and her mother had, but she could not believe when she was awake as Wendy was able to.

_Present_

Ren, still in her everyday clothes ( a black tank top with dark blue skinny jeans and her black converse) (**very modern I know, just work with me!**) slept under a window. The window, though she did not know it, was the very same one that Wendy and Jane had slept under. She stirred in her sleep as a harsh breeze swirled about her. She awoke with a start and shivered from the cold. She got up and walked about the room. She saw the other children asleep in their beds. She walked to her own. There was an easel next to it. Sensing that she would not get any more sleep that evening, she picked up her brush.

A boy of 16 with reddish hair and fairy next to him crept down to a window sill he had not visited in many years. His eyes scanned the room and he was amazed to see many beds in the room. He saw many children sleeping, but a light in the room caught his ever observant eye. He saw a girl with brown hair and glasses doing something in front of a wooden board. Creeping inside, careful not to disturb her, he flew behind her and peered over her should. He could barely contain his gasp of delight. He saw a beautiful lake surrounded by green trees and in the background, purple mountains. He let out a great breath in wonder. Startled at hearing a great sigh behind her, Ren whirled around to find---Nothing? She supposed it was just her imagination. As the girl returned to her painting, the boy flew out of the window and landed on the rooftop of the house. "Tinkerbell," he whispered to the fairy, "we will return here." And they did. The boy watched the girl create magic with her hands night after night and in the morning flew back to Neverland to tell his lost boys about the beauty and magic in the images he had seen. Tootles, Nibs, Curly, Slightly, Cuddles, Happy, and The Twins, all requested to meet the girl for themselves. Peter had agreed whole heartedly and for once, so had Tinkerbell, for she too had been enchanted by Ren's paintings. So Peter and Tink planned for her capture.


	2. Plans of Fairies and Boys

_Disclaimer: _I own none of the characters or places (with the exception of Ren)

The boy and fairy began discussing the artist's capture.

After many days of careful planning, the boy and the fairy returned to _The Darling Home_. The boy saw Ren in her usual place, next to her bed with her paints. As silent as anything, Tink, the fairy, flew in the window and began to dust Ren with fairy dust. Only this dust did not make her fly. This was a new type of dust that produced deep sleep. The boy watched in delight as Ren's eyes closed. She started to fall backward, but the boy caught her. "Well done Tink!" he whispered. Tink the dusted Ren a second time but this time using the dust meant for flight. Feeling the girl become weightless in his arms, the boy flew out the window with her and closely followed by Tinkerbell. They flew and flew. Past planets, past comets and stars they flew, all the way to the second star to the right and straight on till morning. They had reached Neverland at last.

Ren awoke from a good sleep to find herself in quite a situation. She was on her side and a pair of strong tanned arms were around her. She was terrified! '_What happened?!! Did I get into another bed by mistake!?!?? Oh how embarrassing!!!_' She carefully got up and unwound the arms from her waist. She had not disturbed whoever---'_wait a minute!_' she thought, '_this isn't an orphanage bed!!!_' she slowly took in her surroundings. It was fairly dark except for a faint glow coming from a hole in a---"_TREE?!?!?_" she almost gasped and broke the spell of silence cast upon the room. She felt as though she had heard of such a place before but when she tried to remember, she was swallowed up by a huge headache. Recovering, again she looked around. There were many beds in the room and inside them were fuzzy figures. She didn't even try and guess where she was now. She just searched for a way out. She noticed a large hole in the room she was in. Upon further inspection, it appeared to be a tunnel. '_Where in the world am I?!?!_' she thought again. She began to make her way up the steep and slippery tunnel. It wasn't too hard because she was still wearing her every day clothes and her converse, which provided some grip on the steep tunnel. At last she made her way to the top where many vines hung down. She pushed them aside and stepped out into the warm air. She still had the familiar twinge that one gets when they know they have seen or heard of a place before, but again the same headache joined in. She pushed the painful thoughts aside and began walking. Clearly, she had been taken somewhere outdoors and quite a long way from home. She continued to walk through, what now seemed something like a jungle. She heard many frightening noises and she was really quite afraid, but she didn't cry. She hadn't cried once, since her mother and sisters funeral. The part of her that she had lost contained all her important emotions: love, happiness, lively-ness and quite a few others. As she wondered through the jungle, she spotted a tree that looked easy to climb and appeared to have many good places to hide and to sleep. Ren climbed up the tree and found some branches and fronds that formed a sort of canopy, and there she slept.

The boy stirred in his sleep and his hand groped around for the warm body that had been pressed against him just moments ago. Finding nothing, he awoke with a start to find the bed empty, except for himself, and the girl gone!! '_she escaped_' he thought. He felt anger building inside him. "LOST BOYS!!!!" He yelled. Suddenly the room became alive with moving bodies and sleepy groans. He stood on his bed and said, "the girl who can do magic with her hands is gone!" the twins said in unision, "You mean she escaped?" the boy felt anger well up within him again "FIND HER AND BRING HER BACK!!!" none of the lost boys had seen the boy that angry before and scattered, exiting the tree. The boy flew from the tree and thought angrily to himself, "I WILL find her"

Not knowing that she was being searched for, when Ren next awoke, she got down from her tree and searched for a decent place to wash up. She came across the Mermaids Lagoon. She saw the water before she saw the mermaids. She shed her clothes and waded into the water. The mermaids decided to observe her before drowning her. They were intrigued by her bravery in coming the water so they decided to see what she would do.

The boy flew over the Indians home and over the Pirate Ship and to the Mermaids Lagoon. All the mermaids waved to him and offered him shouts of hello. All but one. Her back was to him and she was scooping up water in her hands and letting it run down her body and rinsing away the grit and grime that had rested there. Not seeing her lower half or her face he assumed she was just another Mermaid. He wanted to move on to continue searching for the girl but the mermaids wailed in sadness when he tried to leave. So he sat on a rock and started conversing with them. Ren, hearing the hushed tones of male and female voices turned and saw the boy that had been holding her while she slept surrounded by _'MERMAIDS?!?!?' _she whipped back around so that she would go unnoticed and began edging her way towards her clothes. Seeing the quiet mermaid start making her way towards shore, the boy called out to her " where are you going??" To afraid to turn around she swam as fast as she could towards shore. "HEY WAIT!!" the boy called out. But as he tried to fly towards her but the mermaids held him back in fits of jealousy. Ren jumped out of the Lagoon grabbing her clothes as she ran. She ran back to her tree and put her clothes on. As the tears started she thought to herself "_how could this have happened?!!? Who is that boy?!!? How can he fly!?! Why is he everywhere I go!?!?_" she curled up and tried to collect herself. As the lost boys continued to search for her and the other boy tried to free himself from the mermaids Ren tried to think of a plan to escape.


	3. What's Done is Done

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing!! (Except the character of Ren)

Trees and vines whipped by Ren as she ran through the jungle. She could hear many footsteps behind her. "HEY WAIT!!!!" the lost boys called out. She ran out of the jungle to the edge of the sea. "TRAPPED!!" the twins shouted triumphantly. '_not yet_' Ren thought as she began wading out into the water. As the water got deeper she began to swim. She could hear splashes behind her. She dived under the surface of the water and resumed swimming. She saw a dark shape loom before her and then a great pain spread throughout her body as a hard iron object slammed into her from above. As she lost consciousness she felt her body being sharply pulled upwards towards the surface.

The boy looked up as a bunch of soaking wet lost boys ran to him. "What's wrong?" "CAPTAIN HOOK STOLE THE GIRL!!!" and they began to cry. "WHAAAAAT!?!?!??!?!" you could see the anger in his eyes. "When did he take her?" he said as calmly as he knew how. "A couple hours ago.." Curly said shakily. "It took us awhile to get here" said Slightly. "I'll bring her back. I just hope I'm no too late." the boy said as he flew off to retrieve the ever elusive girl.

Ren awoke in a feeling of great discomfort that nestled in between her legs. The rest of her was also in pain. She ached all over and she noticed that there were black and blue marks in the shape of fingerprints on her thighs, neck and arms. The memories then flooded back to her. _ After being pulled aboard the ship she threw up a lot of water. "Well well well" said a silky voice, "What do we have here? A little lady…" She did not like the way his hungry eyes raked over her adolescent form. "Let me go." She said, with cold and heartlessness lacing her voice. "Aaaaah a feisty one…." Said the man who held her. The man with a silky voice was adorned in red with raven black hair with a hook on his left arm. "You" he said smoothly, "will not be treated as kindly as Jane and Wendy were." He chuckled, "oh no, I have a more pleasing punishment for you." As she began to struggle against his grasp he hit her over the head with the blunt part of his hook. As she felt her awareness slip from her, she went limp in his arms as he carried her to his chambers. _Tears welled into Ren's eyes as she came to the conclusion as to what must have happened. The pain, the absence of clothes, the discomfort in between her legs, the blood stained sheets…there was nothing else it could be. She screamed and cried until she had no tears left. She then found her clothes neatly folded on a chair with a note on top of them. It read:

**My Dear Little Lady,**

**When you wake up, you will find that something of yours is missing. You should feel honored that what was once yours is now in my possession. Wendy gave Pan her kiss, but I have received something more satisfying than that. The next time I come for you I expect you to be fully conscious, because, you see, having intercourse with a sleeping lady is no fun.**

**Yours truly,**

**Captain James Hook**

Ren began to laugh. She laughed so hard that she did not notice the names used in the note nor their significance to her. So she was right. She had been raped… She began to get dressed. There was no point in crying now. What was done was done. As she felt another portion of her soul die, as she walked out of the small cabin to the front of the ship. None of the pirates noticed as she climbed onto the edge of the ship. None of them noticed when she tied a cannon to her foot with some rope she had found. None of them noticed when she threw herself into the ocean.

_To be continued._

Review Please!!!!!


	4. Headaches and Temptation

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing!!! (except Ren)

Ren did not feel afraid as pressure started in her head. She was not afraid as everything around her started to go dark. However, she WAS afraid when a figure sliced off the cannon ball around her foot and took her in their arms. '_No no no!_' she thought sadly, "_I want to be dead! I want to end all of this!_" and then she fainted. **(Quite a depressing girl no?)**

The boy had seen everything. Well not everything, everything. He saw Captain Hook emerge from his cabin with a smile on his face and he saw Ren emerge looking as though she was broken in some way. Then he saw her try to do away with her life. In a fit of alarm, the boy had dived into the ocean and rescued her. He could not possibly imagine what could have happened to her, but whatever it was, he felt extremely sorry that he had not gotten there in time.

Ren awoke in the same bed as she had when all her troubles started. The boy was sitting on the opposite edge of the bed, staring intently at her. "What's your name?" he asked her carefully. "Why do you ask? What do you want with me?" she demanded coldly. "I want to see you paint" he said, "I want to get to know you." Her cold tone not changing she said, "You will never see me paint." His face clouded in anger. "Why." He retorted with an equally icy tone. "BECAUSE THAT PART OF ME IS DEAD!!" she screamed, "ANYTHING I TRY AND PAINT WILL JUST END UP BLACK!!" she then collapsed into tears. As the boy approached her huddled form, he said gently, "Please tell me you name girl…" the girl raised her head ever so slowly and whispered, "_My name is Catherine Darling, but most people call me Ren_." She then sighed and just let tears slip down her face. "Ren…pretty. My name is Peter Pan but most people just call me Peter." He said smiling. "P…Peter…Pan??" Ren whispered. She tried to remember where she had heard the name before but a splitting pain erupted from her head. "UUUUGH!!!" she screamed. Images flashed through her head. Painful ones. Images of her mother being beaten by her father, her sister's body on the floor, Hook removing her clothes, Her father slapping her. She screamed again as the pain continued as she tried to remember where she had heard the name Peter Pan before. "STOP!" Peter yelled. He grasped her shoulders. "Whatever you are thinking of…just STOP if it causes you this much pain…" Ren tried to stop remembering, but she just couldn't. She continued to sob and tried to clear her head of the pain and the horrible memories. She then went boneless and slumped into Peter's arms. He held her until he heard nothing more than the occasional whimper. He still could not think what had hurt her so. That the very mention of his name tormented her so much brought him great sadness. He decided that he would do all in his power to make her happy. He would end her suffering and help her forget the memories that pained her.

When Ren awoke she was, once again, in the arms of Peter Pan. It was not light out yet and she could feel the chill of the early morning. Instead of attempting to escape, she snuggled into his embrace. It had been so long since she had felt the warmth of someone hugging her. In that moment when she felt the warmth, a small fragment of her soul came back to her. She had regained the emotions comfort and contentment. Feeling relaxed she drifted back off to sleep.

Peter woke up in the late morning. He saw grateful that this time, the warmth of Ren hadn't left him. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed down at the still sleeping girl. He traced her face with his finger, pushing aside her glasses and running it along her eyelashes and outlining her lips. Pulling his hand away he looked down at the girl in surprise. Wendy and Jane had never slept next to him, and never, not even once had he felt the desire to touch them. He felt a warmth building inside him staring down at her, somehow, angelic features. Her nose was very cute! He noticed. It was small and turned up a little at the end of it. Her eyelashes were very long too. His eyes then moved to her mouth. Her lips looked so soft…Wendy's lips were usually cracked and chapped…Jane's lips were always wet and looked almost slimy…Ren's looked as though they were two petals plucked from a rose. Peter found himself leaning down to get closer to her mouth. He came so close that his lips_ almost_ brushed hers. He then leaned away quickly, blushing. '_Peter Pan yields to no one! I will not be taken in by this temptation! Besides'_ he thought smirking, "_ I'm too good for her anyways_…_but…_' he thought again, '_She just looks so…so…'_ He shook his head. Pulling her small frame closer to him he began to plan out the day.


	5. Learning to Fly

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing! (Except for the character of Ren)

"Ren" the girl stirred in her sleep. "Ren wake up." She stirred again and said in a groggy voice "hnn…five more minutes Daddy" Peter chuckled "Not Daddy, Ren. Its Peter!" She started to sit up with her eyes still shut, yawned, and much to Peter's surprise, she hugged him and said into his neck, "I wanna sleep more Daddy…" Peter, who was now blushing fiercely, said, "Come on now Ren! WAKE UP!" she gasped and pulled away. "Peter! Oh I'm sorry!!" Now it was her turn to blush. Peter started laughing. He laughed so hard that he fell off the bed. Ren failed to see what was so funny. She just blushed harder and threw a pillow at his head. "Stop! It's not THAT funny!!!!" Peter just continued to laugh until he lay on the floor, weak from laughing too much. He then propped himself up so that his knees were on the floor, his elbows were on the bed and his face in his hands. "You know…" he said smoothly, "Your cute when you sleep." Ren's eyes widened at the compliment. "I…I…I…" Peter expected her to say "Oh Peter!" the way Wendy had or say "Oh thank you Peter" the way Jane did. What he DIDN'T expect was to get a second pillow in his face. "Hey! What was that for?" he said, annoyance lacing his voice at not receiving any praise for the compliment. "D...don't say such things!" she said, her blush deepening. He chuckled again and then said, "So! We have a lot to do today!" he said happily. "First we explore Neverland!!!" he announced. Not waiting for a response from Ren, he took her hand and led her outside.

Not letting go of her hand he said, "Away we go!" he started to fly but stopped when he heard a shriek. "What's the matter?" He asked Ren. "YOU CAN FLY!!" she screamed. "Oh excellent, you noticed." He said smiling. "YOU CAN FLY!!!" she screamed again. "Yes I can." He said proudly. "YOU CAN FLY!!!!" she yelled. "Once is enough" Peter said laughing. "YES BUT YOU CAN FL--" "YES! YES! WE KNOW! I KNOW!" he finally yelled. "Can I fly too?" she asked excitedly. "Yes you can." He said happily. Then he called out. "TINKERBELL!!! OH TIIIIINK!!!!" Ren covered her ears at his noise. "Who is Tinkerbell?" she asked. "Tinkerbell?" he said. "She's my fairy." Ren laughed. "Okay, who is she REALLY?" Peter looked at her in question. "My fairy!" she looked at him strangely. "But...Peter…there's no such thing as f--" before she could finish, Peter slammed his hand against her mouth. "Never say that." He said. "I have had far too many close calls with people saying that. Every time someone says they don't believe, Tinkerbell or some other fairy will die." As if on cue, Tinkerbell appeared and hovered next to Peter. Ren gasped. "Oh…my…god" she said. "You were telling the truth!!" he frowned. "Well of course I was. Why would I lie to you?"

"Flying," Peter said in a business-like tone, "takes faith, trust and--" "Pixie dust." Ren finished for him. "How did you know that?" he asked slightly astonished. "I have no idea!" she said, "It just popped out!"

"Well! Then if you know…off you go!" and he pushed her off the cliff they were standing on. Tinkerbell quickly sprayed her with pixie dust. But nothing happened. She continued to fall. "Ren!" he called "remember a happy thought!! Anything will do!" Ren searched for a happy memory or thought, but she found none. "Peter!!" she called to him, "I have no happy thoughts! I can't think of one!" Peter started towards her but it was too late. The water came to meet her. Peter shot down into the water thinking she must be drowning, and searched the water for her. Finding nothing he shot above the surface and took in a huge breath of air. Diving below the surface again he searched the weeds and between the boulders. He started to run out of breath and swam back up to the surface. About to dive again he heard someone giggling behind him. He turned to see a wet Ren sitting on the cliff he had pushed he off of and laughing down at him. "Honestly Peter!" she said still laughing, " Did you honestly think I couldn't swim?" Peter glared at her and flew up to join her. As she stood up to greet him, he said, "Well if you can swim so well the OFF YOU GO!!!" She shrieked and laughed as he pushed her off the cliff again. She continued to laugh on the way down as she hit the water. Peter watched in amusement as she swam to the shore and scrambled up the cliff again, still giggling. He started to laugh too as he pushed her off again. Again and again they did this. As he pushed her off yet again, this time he flew down to meet her and caught her before she hit the water. She laughed up at him and smiled. This, he thought, was also different than how Wendy and Jane would have reacted to his playing. Wendy would have shrieked and made a fuss about her night dress getting wet and muddy and Jane would have slapped Peter and said in a very practical tone, "Now Peter! I have no time for practical games!" Ren didn't squeal about her clothes, or slap him. She just continued to smile. "Peter?" She asked. "Yes?" he said, coming out of his thoughts. "I wanna try flying again…" "You sure?" He said tentatively. "Yeah, but you have to promise to catch me if this doesn't work" "Deal!" he said happily, flying her back up to the cliff. Tinkerbell, who had been watching their games in slight amusement for some time now, flew from her perch to Ren and proceeded to sprinkle her with pixie dust. Ren closed her eyes and thought. Peter, a bit concerned by her sudden serious behavior, reached out to touch her shoulder, wondering if she was alright but she opened her eyes quickly with determination sparkling there and ran off the cliff. She started to fall but just as she was about to hit the water she soared up into the sky. She flew up and up, past the cliff where Peter stood laughing and past the treetops that now looked as small as mere bushes. Ren had never felt so free. She felt the darkness in her heart clear and her soul become clean. She was very high up now. She stopped flying then, and just fell through the air. Peter, thinking she was in trouble, raced up to meet her and caught her in his arms. Ren opened her eyes in surprise, "Peter? What's wrong?" Realizing that she was just fine, Peter smiled down at her and said, "Nothing! Nothing!" The day had been long and eventful and Ren was tired but she couldn't sleep yet. "Peter?" she said, getting his attention, "I have to go home…" Peter looked at her in horror and then yelled at her "NO!! I FORBID YOU TO LEAVE!!" the skies above them grew dark and thunderous as the boy's anger increased. "YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS PLACE!! **EVER**!!! YOUR MINE!! YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!" "but Peter! I really have to!! Plea—" He brought his mouth crashing down on hers, not wanting to here any excuses. "Peter!!" she said breaking away from him, "Please! I just have to---mpff!!" He kissed her again, this time holding her head in place. "Peter…mmh!! I just…need to get some things…from…home!!!" Peter was in shock for 4 reasons: 1: He just kissed Ren, 2: He _liked_ kissing Ren, 3: He wanted to _continue_ kissing her, and 4: When Wendy and Jane had brought up the subject of leaving, he had _never_ put up this much of a fuss, or used this type of method to prevent them from leaving!!! "No…"he mumbled against her mouth and moving down to her neck, "You won't…leave…me." Ren's mind was getting hazy and it was getting hard to think. No one had ever done anything like this to her before. Sure she was raped by Captain Hook, but only made her feel pain and nauseous. This was entirely different!! Peter held her so tightly against himself, and was so demanding in his actions, she was powerless against him…BUT she HAD to get some things from home. "PETER STOP IT!!!" she finally yelled. He looked at her in surprise. With the exception of Jane, no one had ever yelled at him before. She pushed out of his arms and hovered in the air by herself. "Peter. Listen to me. I just need to get some things from home…I need new clothes because these ones are dirty…and I need one other thing…" she said blushing "What else?" Peter said, finally snapping out of his shock. "Uuuum…..I need….uh….lady products" she said in a small voice. "What?" he said "What lady products?" she finally yelled, "OH FOR HEAVENS SAKE PETER!!! I NEED TAMPONS!!!!!"


	6. DON'T STEAL MY POCKY!

_After_ Ren had explained her….uh….predicament, Peter had gone stiff. Just floating and staring ahead with his mouth slightly open. "So…." He finally said, "every month….you…" "Yeah" she said, sparing him from going into detail (she would have laughed if he hadn't looked so horror stricken). "So I need to get home and get the *ahem* supplies to make it better." Curiosity replaced shock, and Peter said, "Does it hurt?" "It can at times." She cringed, "but back home, we can have medicine though, to make it not hurt as much." Peter hesitated for one second, then grabbed her hand "Ok, off we go." "really?" she said, a look of relief spreading across her face. "Well yeah" he said blushing and looking uncomfortable "I can't have you in pain, if your going to be staying here forever." Ren smiled and hugged him, " Then…" she whispered, " while we're there, we can stop off at the orphanage and I can get my _painting _supplies" A look of delight crossed his face and he hugged her to himself. Finally breaking away from her, he took her hand and off they flew.

When they reached the streets of London, Ren disappeared inside the Darling house and being careful not to be seen, got her painting supplies, filled her duffle bag with clothes, her wallet and her lady products along with some make-up. As she rushed out again on to the vacant streets she gave Peter everything but her wallet and urged him "Go ahead and drop these off back at Neverland so I can make two quick errands. Peter, for once without putting up a fuss, took her things and flew off. As soon as she saw him disappear Ren sprinted down the long narrow street. When she reached the 24-hour convenience store she rushed in and bought six large bags of candy, some toys, other snacks, and…..she stared at the birth control as if it were a slug oozing in puss. '_Better than to have mini-Hooks running around,'_ she cringed. As she saw Peter heading for her and she hastily shoved the birth control into her pocket.

Peter, after dropping off her things, came speeding back to London. There was a small twinge of worry in him, that Ren might try and use his absence as a chance to try and escape but he immediately cast aside the idea when he saw her waiting for him under a street lamp. He felt a surge of joy at seeing her and felt the urge to scoop her up in his arms and—wait….what was stopping him? He grinned. He made a dive and scooped her up in his arms holding her closer than he would have if he were holding Jane or Wendy. Without realizing it, Ren had already become someone very special to him.

When they finally arrived back at Neverland, Ren formally introduced herself to the lost boys. After apologizing for running from them she asked them to introduce themselves. When Tootles, Nibs, Curly, Slightly, Cuddles, Happy, and The Twins had all introduced themselves she presented them with the bags of candy. They dived for it and as they munched noisily away she rooted through the snacks she bought and pulled out—"whats Pocky?" Peter asked. She gasped. "You don't know what POCKY is?!?!?!" (Pocky is Japanese snack thats kind of like a biscuit dipped half way in chocolate) "Um…no?" Peter said, a little scared by her reaction. She handed him a stick of it and he munched on it, then before she knew what had happened, he had swiped the entire box from her. "HEY!!!!" she screamed. The lost boys looked up from their candy and at Ren, startled by her noise. She stood there shaking. "Ren?" Peter asked. She then looked up at him sharply and instead of scolding him or letting him have his way like Jane and Wendy would have, she tackled him. "GIMME MY POCKY DAMMIT!!!!!" she yelled and as she and him engaged in a wrestling match, the lost boys crowded around them and started yelling in unison, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" In the end Ren came out victorious, as she straddled Peter's stomach and ate her Pocky with a smug grin on her face. As she finished the last stick, she looked down and saw Peter's face. "Uh…oh…" she said. He was livid and practically glowing with rage. "RUN FOR IT REN!!!" Tootles called to her as the lost boys rushed forward to hold down Peter. She shrieked as he began to struggle under her and got off him. Before he could get up, the boys jumped on him and Ren scrambled up through a tunnel and out into the night air. Looking up, she noticed that the tree where they lived was a very climbable one. She climbed and scrambled and tripped until she reached the top and could look all over Neverland. "Wow" she said breathlessly. "Beautiful isn't it?" Peter said next to her. "Yes," she replied, "Its very---." She froze and turned very slowly to look at him. "Boo" he whispered "AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. In a rush of movement and color, Peter had her pinned against the trunk of the tree. "YOU WIERDO!" she screamed and punched his arm in an attempt to free herself. "Did you honestly think you could hide from me up here?" He asked laughing and then paused "now that I think about it…why didn't you fly?" he smirked. Suddenly Ren felt very stupid. "SHUT UP!!" she yelled, her cheeks flushing. Without warning, Peter started tickling her mercilessly and she squealed and laughed until she had no more air. As she was panting against the tree Peter leaned into her and said calmly, "Let that teach you to steal MY pocky." As he smiled she gasped, "Hey wait! That was mine! YOU stole it from ME!!" she accused. "Yes, but the moment I stole it, it became mine" he said smartly. She rolled her eyes and punched his arm again. "Jerk." She whispered. "Proud of it." he said smirking.


	7. No Whore

When Ren had awoken from a very pleasant sleep, she tried to get up to put on some new clothes but a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her to a now VERY hard body. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt Peter's erection in the small of her back. She felt herself turn red with embarrassment. As she tried to gently pull away from him she felt his arms tighten around her and pull her even closer to himself. Deciding a new tactic, Ren smirked and turned around in his arms to face him. She closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled even closer so their bodies met at every groove and valley. She then lifted her still jean-clad leg and placed it over his hip so their groins were completely against each other. Then as easy as she could, she traced her fingers down his arm and then she pinched with everything she had. "OW!!!" Peter awoke with a start and said rather loudly and sleepily. Quickly Ren put her arm back around his neck and pretended to be asleep. _'Lets see how you like waking up to __this__ Peter. Go on and freak out. Push me off of you and scream like a little girl!' _ But to her dismay Peter did not freak out or push her away. As his sleep ridden mind woke up and processed the situation he smirked. His hand came up from embracing Ren and cupped her butt. Astounded at his reaction Ren was about to "wake up" and smack him silly but then Peter pushed on her thigh so her leg that was around him rose even further up on his waist and so she could feel him even _more _through her jeans (thick as they were). Then his same arm that had cupped her butt moved down her thigh and got closer and closer to where her legs met. _OK THAT'S IT!!! _ She thought. She pretended to wake up by giving a sleepy moan and showing sign that she was waking up by yawning and taking her arms from around his neck to stretch them above her head. His hand froze as he observed her but it was not fear of being caught that's stopped him. It was when he saw the pinkness of her mouth and the way her tongue came slightly out of her mouth as she yawned. Then his position completely changed. His hand rested on her cheek, tilting her head up to meet his and a hand on her waist yanking her as close as he could and closed the final distance between them. As she opened her eyes and squinted as she was "waking up" she was met by his mouth pressing gently against her own. _Peter?!? _She thought in amazement_. What was he doing?!?!? But…then again….what he was doing felt nice…really nice…._almost against her will, her lips kissed him back almost on instinct. Feeling that she was kissing him back he smiled and deepened the kiss. As her mouth opened slightly he took it as an invitation and slipped his tongue in her mouth. She tasted WONDERFUL!!!!!! A mixture of a sort of cherry flavor with something creamy and smooth. He lost all control and ravaged her mouth, feeling every corner, tooth and gum as he moved his lips against her own. "Peter…." She moaned as he ground their hips together. "I can't….I can't breathe….." but still he attacked her mouth with his own and mumbled something like, "So don't breathe then. I'm sorry Ren but I need you…..this is heaven…" She turned red but despite her embarrassment her tongue shyly touched his own and then began to slowly explore his mouth. His tongue met hers again and again before she could finish her survey of his mouth however and ruined her progress. She fought with his tongue to resume her search but Peter mercilessly stroked and tasted her tongue with his own making it impossible for her to even retract her tongue back into her own mouth. His hand moved up from her waist and moved around to her front as he cupped her breast and traced it with the pad of his thumb. She moaned against his touch and despite her brain screaming at her to stop, she arched against him and leaned into his hand. His hand slowly left her breast despite her mew of unhappiness at losing the touch he moved down to the hem of her shirt and slowly slid it up her until the hem reached her neck. His mouth was still glued to her own but she pulled away and turned her head from him in embarrassment. Her turned head exposed her neck so without even hesitating Peter made a dive for it and lapped and nipped at her fair skin. His hand moved up her bare stomach and then slowly edged his fingers under her bra and despite her feeble protests he was soon completely cupping her breast. Ren's mind was in a complete haze but as soon as his hand touched her, her mind cleared and she pulled herself completely away from him which was a tricky task because every time she made a gap between them his mouth would follow not far behind and close the gap again. "Peter…..we have to-mmph!!!" "You know every time you deny me it will only make me want you more," he said in a low voice, "and I always get what I want." Ren then decided her once harmless joke had now gone too far. She flipped the over so she was on top of Peter and began to move her hips against his. His eyes rolled back in pleasure and he moaned. "Peter…" She said as she felt his chest with her hands. "Y….yes?" he stammered, his eyes still out of focus and his mouth slightly open. "Will you do what I ask?" She asked silkily as she leaned down brushing his chest with her breasts as she did so. "Yes" he said weakly. She smirked and slowed the movements of her hips. "What was that?" She said coyly, "I can't hear you." Peter was slowly going insane and he burst out "YES! YES! ANYTHING!" she abruptly then got off of him and the bed. Peter almost howled in frustration and sat up. "THEN STOP TOUCHING ME IN SUCH A VULGAR WAY!" she roared. Even though she was mad at him for taking advantage of her when she was 'sleeping' she still found it funny that she could easily control him when he was in a state of sexual frustration. As she turned she was met with a sight that made her both want to laugh and cry out in embarrassment. All the lost boys stood at the foot of Peter's bed with their mouths agape and brilliant red blushes across their faces. Ren decided to play it cool. "Never underestimate a woman and her power boys." She said smirking. She reached under Peter's bed until she found her bag of clothes and supplies and flounced out. Peter sat up. He was mad. He was still panting because of his near miss with an orgasm and angry that she'd escaped him yet AGAIN.

Ren was tired. She sighed as she pulled off her bra and put on a black tube top that ended about ½ an inch below her chest. As she pulled on some worn overalls, that were cuffed at the bottom (because she was so short they still managed to be baggy). '_I won't let him touch me again._' She thought. It was true that she liked Peter but the last thing she wanted was for him to fulfill his sexual desires and move on. She knew very little about the world he and now she, lived in but she could tell from the way he acted: he was not someone who could understand love. He may have looked 16 but his heart was still that of someone younger. As she pulled on some shoes and pulled her hair into a high ponytail, she resolved that Peter would not touch her again until he had proven he could love. She would not continue to cater to his sexual desires unless he loved her. Ren Darling was no whore.


	8. Back Off Tiger Lily!

I own nothing! Except the character of Ren 

Tinkerbelle had hated Jane and Wendy. She had hated any girl who had attempted to spoil her happiness with Peter. But it wasn't like that with Ren. Tinkerbelle had warmed up to her almost instantly, especially after viewing Ren's paintings and her obvious dedication to something other than Peter. Even though Tink knew Peter wanted Ren more than her, she could not bring herself to hate her. So naturally when Tink saw Ren, armed with paints, brushes, canvases, pallets, and a glass jar, heading down the to shore, she joined her. Another reason Tinkerbelle respected Ren was because she didn't feel the need to fly all the time. No. Ren was more than content to just walk, with Tinkerbelle sitting on her shoulder.

Setting up her paints, Ren sat back in the sand and thought. She decided attempting any landscaping or anything that required too much creativity was too much for her to handle at this point. Try as she might, she couldn't make her imagination stretch to the far corners of her world as she could before. There was a black hole blocking her minds eye. Even as she tried to push past the block that her rape had created she just found herself weeping in a heap on the sand. She couldn't see anything but Hook's big ugly face leering at her. Turning her mind away from the unpleasant memories she thought of Peter. His boyish grin. His tousled red hair. His laughing eyes. His handsome facial structure. Before she knew it, Ren was sketching at an amazing pace, outlining Peter's beautiful and mischievous grin.

Tinkerbelle watched from Ren's shoulder, as Peter's face seemed to almost come alive on the canvas. Ren seemed satisfied with the sketch and as she put down the canvas, she began to reach for her paints. She was only mildly surprised when Tink flew from her shoulder and stopped her hands progress. "I shouldn't continue?" she asked her. Tink nodded. "Break time?" she nodded again. "GREAT!" she shouted. Leaving her painting supplies and overalls on the shore, she shed her clothes and swam out to sea until the water was up to her neck. Tink preferred to sit on the shore and sleep on top of Ren's clothes.

Ren dived well below the surface of the sea. Ren had never felt so close to heaven before. The water filling in all the grooves and valleys of her body. The cold water felt as thought it was cleansing and purifying her. She knew that swimming was not the safest thing she could be doing especially alone but it just felt like something she needed to do. Whenever she swam it just seemed to release all her tension from her body. The slight pressure of the water around her engulfed her and weighed pleasantly on her. She tugged her hair out of its ponytail and just let her hair fan out around her. She was completely at peace. Until, she swallowed some water. It made her choke. Gone was the wonderful weighing sensation. Cold filled her up instead. Her insides felt like they were made of lead. Her head began to ache and she felt her body temperature go down. She sank underneath the waves and sat on the bottom of the sea. She pulled her limbs to her and cradled herself. The water gently lifting her hair. Her eyes were closed but memories kept flashing across them. Hooks leering face…Peter's smiling one…but then she heard a voice. A voice much like her own….only smaller...and afraid. _"No! Father please stop! Don't kill them!! Please! PLEASE!" _The voice began to sob pitifully and scream out in terror. Ren opened her eyes and shook her head. The salt water stung her eyes, but it did the trick. She snapped out of her horrible memories and broke the surface of the water. She took in some air and shook herself again. _NO NO NO NO __NO__! No way am I getting depressed again! _ She focused her thoughts to the more positive sides of things. The ocean was blue, the breeze was warm, Peter's handsome face observed her from the shore, the trees were- wait…..hold that thought….she whipped her head around and saw Peter staring in absolute wonder at her. She looked down. Naked as the day she was born. She screamed and dived below the water's surface. She began to swim as far away from the shore as she could. Even though the water was cold, her face burned with embarrassment. _Shit! This is even worse than this morning! _As she swam something glowing in the sand caught her eyes. The glow was pulsating…almost as if it was alive. She swam down to it. It was a necklace. It shape was a simply sphere but upon closer inspection, there were silver rings moving around it. Almost like a planet. But the rings weren't solid like the rest of the necklace. They were almost like rings of tiny specks of dust. Glowing dust. As Ren picked up the necklace, her mind suddenly went into a sort of haze. Her body moved on it's own. Fastening the necklace around her neck. As she did, the clasp on it vanished, making it impossible to take off. It was as if she was falling into a deep sleep. She could still see and hear but it was like her body was being occupied with two more souls. Only thing she could feel was these two other souls, pressing hers into a corner. It came to her that these two souls belonged to Wendy and Jane. They weren't souls really…just parts of them. One feeling they both shared. Feelings that they had locked away inside the necklace. The only thing she could feel was…..lust…. Lust for….

Peter hadn't found Ren by accident. He had followed her down to the shore. He was intrigued by Tinkerbelle's sudden attraction to the girl but more than that, he wanted to see Ren paint. He smirked as he saw his own handsome features appear on her paper. He was a bit disappointed when Tink had stopped Ren's work but the feeling vanished the very _second_ Ren had started to undress. As she ran to into the water Peter thought for a second about following her. But then he remembered the morning's _unpleasantness_ when he had attempted to enjoy the gifts of a woman's body. Staying put he watched her diving in and out of view. When she had gone under and not resurfaced for some time he got concerned. He was about to go to her when she emerged. Water trailing down the contours of her body. Dripping from her hair into her face. He couldn't help it. He emerged from the bushes, drinking in her appearance. She looked so pure. So untouched. She saw him and screamed. He smirked when she made an attempt at a get away. He dived in after her, clothes and all. He saw her swimming away and was about to follow when she paused. Then he saw it to. The glow coming from the sand. She swam to it and he followed. When she touched it he saw her expression change. Her features relaxed and she looked almost bored. Her arms went around her neck. He saw the glow was in fact a necklace. Then he saw Ren's body go limp. As he swam up to her he saw her eyes were open now. They were warmer than usual, no that was an understatement. Her eyes were burning with passion, and every bit of it was directed towards him. Her eyes had changed from their warm brown to an icy blue, and then a dark ocean blue, but the same passion was there. Her eyes continued to change color, icy blue, ocean blue, brown. The way she looked at him…it created a fierce feeling inside of him that shot up and down his body and nestled somewhere in his groin. She got closer to him and put her arms around his neck. She pressed herself to him, wrapping her legs around his hips. He could feel her skin sliding against his clothes, and it was more than he could bear. Ren brought her mouth to his. As he kissed her back he felt her tongue probing his lips. He opened his mouth but much to his dismay she retracted her tongue. Instead she blew air into his lungs. As he returned the gesture the burning from holding his breath for so long subsided. Ren, with her arms still around him, slowly began to rub herself against him. Her groin came dangerously close to brushing his own, but just as it came torturously close it would travel back up to his navel. Having Ren grinding on him, no clothes included, was driving Peter insane. Suddenly he didn't care about air. His tongue dove into her mouth as his hands rested on her hips, guiding her movements.

Ren was still in a haze. She only felt lust and pleasure. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that this was wrong. That she shouldn't be doing such things with a boy who didn't love her. As Peter's hands came to rest on her hips, she almost lost all sense of everything.

Peter could feel her arching against him, but he also felt her breaths coming less frequently. She needed air. He planted his feet on the sandy bottom of the ocean and pushed up. He and Ren rose with speed towards the surface. As they broke it, Ren gasped for air. As oxygen filled her lungs she became herself again. The necklace re-mained where it was, but it glowed a little less brilliantly than before.

Peter tried to get the necklace off. He hacked at the chain with his knife, tried to pull it off, slip it over her head, but nothing worked. The necklace was stuck.

The pair had come to an unspoken agreement that neither of them would mention what had happened under the water. Ren was dying of embarrassment, and Peter was very very VERY confused.

Later that evening, the lost boys had insisted on taking Ren to see the natives. She was unsure at first, but with promises of good food and fun she decided to go along. Peter hadn't said a word in response to the boys' please, he just nodded.

The first thing Ren noticed about the native camp was the smell, rich in pine and smoke. It smelled thick yet refreshing. She decided she loved it. The natives were kind and welcoming to Peter and the boys, but they frowned at her. She wasn't offended, they had just met her right? They had a right to be suspicious of her. She was given tasks to do, all of which were simple and she executed perfectly. Collecting firewood, water, and mending clothes. She never once complained. Gradually everyone around her saw that she meant no harm and would do what she was told. Soon she was aloud to join in the festivities. She ate and danced with the lost boys. However she had to refuse the pipe. She couldn't help but wince as she saw the lost boys inhale deeply, choking on the smoke. After the pipe ceremony, the dancing continued. The chief's daughter, Tiger Lily seemed very friendly with Peter, Ren noticed in slight annoyance. Tiger Lily danced in close proximity with him and at one point Ren was sure she saw her kiss his cheek.

Peter was only half hearted as he joined in the dancing. Tiger Lily danced closely to him, but she did not arouse the same feeling in him that Ren had. Sure Tiger Lily was exotic and beautiful, and she danced well, but he didn't get the feeling that she was very fun. When she was not dancing, she sat primly upright and proud. Her expression remained stoic and solemn. Ren was different (but then again Ren had never been required to play the role of a princess.) She slouched comfortably and her expression was usually relaxed, and when she wanted to laugh she did. Unlike Tiger Lily, Ren held nothing back. She was fun. Even though the whole thing with the necklace confused him, her touch was welcome and he had decided that he liked the power the necklace gave her. He didn't even feel it when Tiger Lily kissed his cheek.

Ren had, had enough. Tiger Lily was clearly dangling Peter in front of her. Her haughty smile and smugness practically radiated off of her as she glanced meaningfully in Ren's direction. Ren knew a challenge when she saw one, and this one was directed right at her, so she got up and headed over to them. She smoothly cut in front of Tiger Lily and began to sway to the rhythm of the drums with Peter. Closing the distance between them, she got close enough for a kiss but all she did was breathe against his eager lips. Just as Tiger Lily was about to cut in front of her, Ren jutted her hip to the side, still in time with the drums, and pushed Tiger Lily out of her and Peter's dance. "That…..wasn't very nice you know…." Peter whispered half heartedly against her lips. "Would she have backed off if I didn't push her?" Ren said huskily, nipping Peter's lower lip. "No….." Peter moaned, "I suppose not." As the beat picked up in a faster tune, Ren grabbed Peter's hand and ran to the lost boys. They all made a circle and shoved Peter in to the middle of it. They all began to dance around him. Faster and faster. Peter was laughing and dancing in the middle, and then he pulled Ren in the circle and they began to dance together. Their moves were perfectly in sync. They copied each other's movements and steps with perfect precision. Ren giggled. "Back off Tiger Lily. This one is mine."

Authors Note: So sorry for the wait everyone!!! Reading this must be hard. How do you space things farther apart so the story is easier to read? Lemme know!


	9. Want me, love me

Ren, Peter, and the lost boys finally stumbled in to bed after a long eventful day of celebration with the Indians. The lost boys crashed immediately, Ren stayed up, sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked back on the day's events. Remembering the peculiar incident with the necklace she found, she reached up to her neck and gently fingered the stone. It was cold, even after resting against her for so long. She then felt a pair of tan arms wrap around her. "Does it worry you?" Peter said gently against her ear. "No," Ren sighed, "But we really should look for a way to get it off." Peter stilled for a moment. "Ren…I don't think I want it off." Twisting in his arms she looked at him, "Why? You've seen what this necklace has made me do! I need it off before something else happens!" Peter glared, "Why. Maybe I _LIKE _what it does to you." Ren snarled at him, "Well I _DON'T _like it. You just want it on so you can just get your rocks off whenever it activates. I am not your sex toy Peter. I refuse to touch you like that ever again." It happened all within a matter of seconds. Ren found herself pinned under Peter, his hands gripping her wrists, bruising them badly. "You want me. That necklace made your eyes turn three different colors today. They were an icy blue, deep blue, and then warm brown. I know what it means now. I was looking at Wendy and Jane's eyes, yours too. All three of you want me, your little display under the water proved that much. Your eye color was there too. You wanted me too. Don't _ever_ deny that fact. I will make no secret of it either. I want you. I never wanted Jane or Wendy, but I want you. I want you screaming under me. I want to make love to you until you lack the strength to even stand. I will take you whether by your own will or otherwise." Ren was terrified. It was Captain Hook all over again. Peter didn't care what she wanted. He just wanted a woman. He wanted her, and he would take her. Ren began to fiercely struggle against him with little success. His lips latched on to her neck, biting and sucking on her delicate skin. "PETER STOP IT!" she screamed, "I AM SAYING NO." Peter slammed his mouth against hers, silencing her screams. Taking hold of her wrists with just one hand, his other hand went in between them. Ren felt him fumbling with her overall straps. She screamed against his mouth, tears pouring down her face. Hooks face came back, his leer, how he had mercilessly taken her innocence over and over. Then she heard a female voice in her head. Telling her of Captain Hook and Peter Pan, then it came flooding back to her. Those stories her mother had told her, just before her father had killed her and her older sister. Ren had remembered everything. Every incident of that night., like it was yesterday. The scar her father had left her almost burned with the memory of the pain. Ren bucked against Peter, bile rising in her throat. He broke the kiss, but only long enough for Ren to gasp and breathe in some air. Then he was back, assaulting her lips and tongue. Unaware of her inner turmoil, Peter undid her overalls and threw them from the bed, his hand thrusting itself under her tube top. Ren knew fighting him was useless. Her limbs felt like lead, she was so tired. She was heartbroken. Peter showed no sings of stopping. There was no hope for her. Peter would take her. Feeling her struggles subside, Peter lifted himself from her to get a look at her face which he was certain _must _be laced with desire now. What he saw made his heart shatter. Ren had tears steadily streaming down her face, her eyes screaming of hurt and betrayal. "Please," she whispered brokenly, "Don't do this…Peter." He flew off her in an instant, lifting her limp body and placing it under the covers. He reached to brush her hair back from her face, but she flinched before his hand even made it to her temples. He felt like a complete idiot. Ren didn't want him. Her reaction showed this much. His burst of anger had turned in to something that could forever ruin his relationship with Ren if he didn't think of a way to solve it quickly. He reached in to Ren's bag and grabbed up her pajamas, a sponge, and a small bottle filled with a substance Ren had called 'Soap'. Scooping her up, he exited the tree and flew to the mermaid's lagoon. He arrived and quickly explained that he needed some time alone with Ren. The mermaids were angered at first by the attention and care Peter showed the girl, but they saw how serious the situation was, and agreed to swim out to the ocean and give Peter the privacy he asked for. Setting Ren down gently on the bank, he began to remove his clothes. Ignoring her questioning look, he crawled over to her and stripped her of her tube top, panties, and bra. She was bare before him. She resigned herself to the fact that he would take her. She barely even blushed as Peter picked her up and slid in to the water with her. Grabbing the sponge and soap from the bank, Peter gently sat Ren against himself. He took the sponge and lathered it with soap. He gently brushed the sponge up and down her arms, moving her hair to get to her back. "Why are you doing this?" She asked carefully. "Because," Peter replied, "I made a mistake and now I'm going to fix it." He whispered carefully, "I'm so sorry Ren, I acted out of anger. I don't understand what it is I feel for you but, hearing you say that you don't want me makes me very sad. I feel almost desperate for your attention, and I want you by my side always." Kissing the shell of her ear he continued, "I will wait for you as long as it takes. Until you return this feeling, I promise to never touch you that way again." Ren felt her eyes overflow. She turned and gently angled his face to herself. She studied his face carefully. Pain was etched in every line. He was genuinely sorry, and unless her ears deceived her, Peter felt something for her, even if he didn't know whether that feeling was love or not. She gently tugged his face down to her own. She kissed him carefully and was surprised when he pulled away and put distance in between the two of them, "Ren, you had better not touch me. I won't be able to hold back if you do not." Ren smiled carefully, "It's alright. I want you to touch me. I thought before that you didn't care how I felt, I thought you just wanted a woman." Peter began to speak but she held up her hand as a sign to let her continue speaking. "Peter, I was raped. Captain Hook raped me." She did not miss the dark, murderous expression that passed over Peter's face. She waded close to him and hugged him to her, unembarrassed when her breasts pressed against his chest. "He raped me, but it's alright. I can move past it now that I have you. That is," she faltered for a moment, "If your not disgusted by me…" Peter gently squeezed her to him, "Impossible, I could never be disgusted by you. You're beautiful and fun. I…" his voice cut off as realization hit him, "I…I love you, Ren." He loved her. He had always loved her. From the very moment he'd seen her working at her easel, he'd loved her. Ren closed her eyes against her tears, "I love you too, Peter."


End file.
